In sheer desperadoes to pick the right clothes :O
by Dollphayce
Summary: Chapter 8 of Lipgloss,shops & chocolate.Vair short but I hope thou enjoys it.R&R please : Much much lurveee,Charliee xxxx


**Disclaimer: **I don't own some of the words invented by Louise Renningson,blah blah blah speech.

**Hello to all ma charming chummly wummliez out there once again.Because I am so full of generosity I'm writing another chapter of my wonderful (not) life.I want to say thankoovairvairmush to the yuman beans who read this.I apreciate this trés much.Read and review,ma lovelies,and tell me what you think :)**

**Lots of kisses but not in a lezzie way, **

**Charlie**

_**xxx**_

In sheer desperadoes to pick the right clothes.

**16:30**

Ohmygiddygoodgodspijamas!What the fresh hell am I gonna wear !? I'll probably end up going in my nuddy-pants if I don't find something fabby to wear.

Well,not fabby as in a glitzy dress with a huge puffy,because that would make me look like a Cindarella gone wrong,and Matt would think I am tart.

Which I am definently not.

**16:35**

I said to Kellie who was trying to look interested in what shes watching on tv,which is Dr. Phil saying how carrots provide self-esteem.

''Kellie,ma petite einstein chum,your pijamas are looking vair fabby today.''

She just gave me a suspicious look and raised an eyebrow.I raised mine back at her.

Then she sighed and said to me ''What do you want now?'' What is the matter with her?She's obviously being cynical as I do not want anything from her.

**16:37**

Except a teeny tiny favor.

**16:38**

I laughed in a nice way and said to her ''Oh,Kellie.Don't be stupid,I was just saying that your pijamas are marvelous!I do not want anything from you.''

Silence.

''Except just the teeniest tiniest favor.''

She sighed and looked over at me with a bored look.

I asked her ''Can I borrow your black boots for the date with Matt?''

''No.''

''Please?''

''No.

''Pretty please with ice-cream and chocolate sprinkles on top?''

''No.''

Since being nice wasn't helping I decided to try bribery.I said to her ''Okay fine.You get ten quid if I can borrow your boots.''

''Deal.''

SCORE! I'm very persuasive,you see.Brilliant with bribery aswell.

**16:40**

Calling Alice.

She picked up after about 80 million years.

''Charliee!Bonjour,mon pal!''

Now,thats a good friend.Someone who doesnt answer the phone with ''Whaaaat do you want now?'' when you call them.One who shall remain unnamed.Kellie.

''Allieeeeeeeee,guessum whatum!''

''Whatum?''

''Matt asked me out!Just abit ago,actually.''

''Non!''

''Oui.''

''Trés magnificent!''

''I know!So yeah,can you come over and like,help me choose the outfit?Because I am sheer desperadoes to choose wisely.Kellie's here but she's too busy watching Dr.Phil rambling on about carrots.''

''Alrightio,I'll be there in about a thousand years.''

**16:50**

Sitting beside Kellie thinking about what I should wear.She got a pillow,turned to face me and said

''Hey Char,look.'' I turned and looked at her and before I could say something she whacked me on the head with the pillow.

''Kellie,if you want to express your anger,punch the pillow instead of whacking me on the head with it.''

''No,thats useless because you don't get a noise from the pillow,like this.''

Then she hit me with it again.

''Ow!''

Bloody hell.Kellie's turned into a violent badger.

I went up stairs and dragged Kellie behind me.I opened my wardrobe and took out jeans and a black vest top.I put the outfit on and stood infront of Kellie.

''Should I wear this?''

Kellie stroked her pretend beard and nodded wisely.Then she said to me

''I think we should call Dan,as he is perticulary good with fashion.'' I laughed like a loon on loon tablets at that.It must have been one of the most hilarious sentences Ive ever heard.

**17:00**

Dan.Good with fashion.

**17:02**

Hahahahahahahahahahah.

**17:16**

Sitting at the kitchen table with Dan,Kellie and Alice,discussing what I should wear.Dan says I should go dressed as a stuff deer.Kellie says the V neck top and jeans looked nice.Alice is complaining about her hair.I realised it was quarter past 5 already and I have a half an hour to get ready and I started to get all panicky.

''Guys!I still dont know what to wear and I've got a half an hour to get ready!Oh my god,oh my god,oh my giddygoodgo-

Then I felt a splash of cold water on my face and realised Dan splashed it at me from his bottle of water.I opened my eyes to see Kellie give Dan a look that said 'what are you doing?'

He said to her ''What?I had to do something,she was getting histerical.''

I said to them ''I seriously have nothing to wear.''

Allie replied with ''Just wear the outfit you showed me abit ago.That and your blue hoodie.''

I sighed and went upstairs to change.When I got to my room-

Wait.

What is that huge weird black thing on my pillow?

**17:30**

I looked at it closer and jumped back screaming.In two seconds,Kellie,Alice and Dan were in the room asking me what happened.

''There is a spider.On my pillow.'' I have a bad fear of spiders.They scare the living crap out of me.

''Gee,Char,its only a spider.'' Dan picked up the spider with a piece of paper and threw it out the window.

''There.Gone.'' I sighed with reliefosity and went to do my make up.

**17:32**

Dan sat on my bed,rambling about unicorns or something,Kellie sat on the chair beside my desk spinning on it,and Alice was looking through old issues of Elle.I decided to go for a natural look.So just foundation,powder,green eyeliner on my eyelids,3 coats of mascara and black eyeliner on the inner rims of my eyes.Once I finished with my make up,I saw that my bed was covered in magazines,make up,cd's,clothes,etc.So since there was nowhere for me to sit I sat on Dan's lap.And he was still talking about his unicorns.

Kellie stopped spinning on the chair and said to him

''Dan,SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR FRICKIN UNICORNS.They dont like you,so deal with it.Okay?''

''What?Pft,thats nonsense.They do like me.Everybody likes me.Even Charlie likes me.Right,Charlie?''

''No.''

Silence.

''I like cake'' I said.

Silence.

''Chocolate cake.'' I grinned and hopped off Dan's lap.

''Okay,I'm off e on guys.'' I told them.

We all went downstairs,I said bye to all mon charming pals and headed off to the clock tower.

**17:45 **

Brrr,its vair nippy noodles.

**18:00**

Matt was already standing there looking trés gorgey in jeans and a black tee.

He noticed me and said ''Hey gorgeous.''

Then he pulled me towards him and snogged me right there and then.I was so shocked that I didnt realise my eyes were still open and my arms dangling by their sides like some kindof an orangutang's.I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck.There,thats better.

We got up to number 6 when he pulled away and looked into my eyes.I very nearly melted there on the spot.

We walked towards Starbucks,holding hands and I felt double cool with knobs holding hands with a super marvy Sex God until I spotted a person across the street I least expected to see...

**Okay,so I know that was a short chapter but I'll update soon,promise :)**

**And please review,I love reviews trés much :D**


End file.
